Winchester Wonderland
by Castiel's-a-winchester
Summary: Castiel was only human for a short amount of time. There was so much he never got to do. IE:Build a snowman with his favorite humans. This is a cute fluffy one-shot kind of Frozen-ish


_ Winchester Wonderland_

Castiel wandered around the bunker that Dean and Sam inherited from The Men of Letters. Castiel remembered the brief moment when he was human and had to sleep, he kind of missed it. He had to pass time alone when the boys were asleep. It was around 9:45am when Cas peered out the only window in the bunker. The ground outside was layered in thick white snow. Castiel grinned, it wasn't the first time he saw snow, but he loved it. Each snowflake was unique, like each human . He decided to wake up the boys earlier than usual. He bolted down the stairs, his trench coat flying like cape behind him. He approached Dean solid white door and swiftly knocked three times. Silence.

''Hey Dean! Are you awake?'' Cas asked. Still no answer. Castiel's blue eyes lit up as he mischievously grinned. He slowly pushed open Dean's door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He tip-toed over to the edge of the bed. He then pounced onto Dean like a tiger.

''Hey Dean! Do you wanna build a snowman?'' Cas childishly asked. Dean grunted as he sat up. He looked like something out of The Walking Dead.

''Cas, What the hell? It's like 5 in the friggin' morning.'' He mumbled, rubbing his green apple eyes. Cas chuckled,

''It's nearly ten...and it's snowing!.'' Dean noticed the innocent sparkle in his eye and couldn't resist. Dean smiled shining his pearly white teeth.

''Let me get dressed. Go wake up Sammy.'' Cas gleefully hopped off Dean's bed and ran to Sam's room. Dean dragged each leg out of the warm sheets. He opened his closet,_ Do I even have any winter clothes? _He thought. He put on the usual denim blue button up ,jeans ,and leather boots. Since it was snowing, he also wore his brown leather jacket.

Dean jogged down the hall into the living room. He came to a sudden halt. His eyes turned as round as apples as he erupted with laughter. Sam's forehead wrinkled.

''Wh-What are you laughing at?'' Through gasps of air Dean replied,

''Look at you! Holy Hell! Oh my God! You'd think we were going to Canada!''.

Sam's head was covered with a thick black hat, his neck was wrapped in a fluffy blue scarf. He wore a huge white coat, making him resemble a marshmallow. Sam giggled.

''Sorry if I wanna be warm!''. Dean eventually stopped taking the piss out of Sam.

The first thing Castiel noticed is that maybe snow looked fun, but the coldness sure as hell wasn't. Despite being freezing Cas smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

''So, this is my first snowman, how do we start?'' Sam and Dean both stared at each other, the same thought in their heads. This was the first time in over twenty years that they've built a snowman.

''I- uhh - I think we have to build the bottom sphere first.'' Sam spoke unsurely. Cas immediately began to form a small ball of snow.

''Wow. This is very intense...and cold.'' Cas remarked.

''Now kind of like roll it in the snow.'' Dean instructed. Sam picked up a handful of snow and hurled it at Dean. The snowball crashed on his back. Dean spun around giving Sam a death stare. Sam grinned.

''Oh no! Dean is going to Blue Steel me to death!''

''Oh Sammy, it..is..ON!''. Dean said picking up fistfuls of white ammunition and shooting them at Sam. Cas poked his head up.

''If only Kevin ,Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Mary, and John could see this.'' he said to himself. His mind raced to another person he wished could be there, but he didn't want to think about her. He focused on making the snowman's bottom. His hands were ice cold but he didn't really mind.

The boys continued to heave snow at each other until Dean ran over to Sam, picked him up and smashed him into a pile of snow. Sam's eyes lit up as he cracked up hysterically.

''God! You coulda gave me a warning!'' Sam joked. Sam began to make snow angels.

''Hey Cas! Wanna get your wings back?'' Dean asked sarcastically. Cas peered up and scratched his dark hair.

''I-I don't understand?''

''Sammy is making snow angels.'' Dean poorly explained. Cas nodded, still not fully understanding. He grinned proudly at his giant snowball.

''So, what do I do next?'' He said rubbing his hands.

''Make the middle, it's kinda smaller than the bottom.'' Dean said.

''I'll help, if I can get up!'' Sam joked. He squirmed on the ground trying to get up. He looked like a turtle on its shell. Dean laughed. Sam finally pulled himself off the ground and wiped off snow from his butt. Cas began making the torso of the snowman. He blue eye immersed on what he was doing.

''I'll make the head!'' Sammy offered bending down to the snow. Dean stared at his best friend and baby brother, _Ha, fully grown men building a snow man, _he thought. Cas and Sam were laughing about something, Dean didn't hear. _Are you gonna stand there like an ugly girl at prom or a you gonna help out!_ He heard Bobby's voice yell in his head.

''I'll go find some arms and eyes.'' Dean suggested walking towards the pavement. He collected a handful of stones. He flashed back to when he was eight and Sammy was four and they built a snowman with Bobby. Dean smiled to himself remembering chubby little Sammy trotting around. He found to sufficient sticks for arms. By the times Dean came back to the boys, they assembled the body of the snowman.

''Here,'' Dean said giving Cas the stones. ''bring him to life.''. Sam placed the arms sticks on the side of the snowman. Cas stared at Dean with a look of ''What do I do?'' on his face.

''Put the stones as eyes and as a smile.'' Dean instructed and Cas obeyed.

''Sammy give me that scarf.'' Dean ordered. Sam's puppy brown eyes gleamed.

''But-''

''Sammy. Scarf.'' Sam unravelled his scarf and placed it around the snowman. They all backed up to get a full view of their creation. Castiel grinned ear to ear.

''I know I'm not human anymore, but this made me feel it again. It's a good feeling''. Dean placed his hand on Cas's shoulder.

''Can we go inside now? It's freezing!'' Sam pleaded.

''Says the marshmallow!'' Dean bantered. They all ran inside the bunker. They sighed with relief when they entered the welcoming warmth. Dean ran to the kitchen.

''I'm making some grub and coco. You guys settle in.'' Dean instructed.

Later On:::::::::::::::::::::::

The boys all sat on the couch with a fire blazing . Dean forced them all to watch Delta Force insisting it's the best movie that ever existed. They all laughed until it hurt when Dean made stupid jokes and Sammy tried catching popcorn with his tongue.

''Thank you Dean and Sam, for teaching me the strange ways of humans.''

''No, thank you Cas.'' Dean admitted. ''I haven't had so much fun in God knows how long.''.


End file.
